


During the Sunset

by LuciferneverLies



Series: SnK Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe- Legend of Korra, F/F, here have some feels, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Writing prompt: YumiSasha, Rivals, Fluff.OrYmir used to be acknowledged until Sasha learned to earthbend, and then things went downhill from there.





	During the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> So my second favorite Sasha pairing took life, enjoy?

“Alright everyone should have their orders for the day,” Ymir spoke, looking down at her roster keenly. “Lady Beifong has given us the day off tomorrow, so let's not have any incidents to keep us in that good grace. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” everyone said in unison, saluting her as she looked up.

“Good,” she smiled easily, bringing the roster down to her side. “To your stations, rotate rounds as scheduled, and keep an eye on your partner,” she said, sternly.

“Yes ma’am,” the guards said, again. She looked around the room, gauging their expressions before nodding her head.

“Dismissed.”

Everyone gave a quick salute before heading off in the designed destination Ymir picked out, and she relaxed some. Truthfully this was the first time she administered orders since being appointed Guard Captain by Suyin Beifong, and there has been some reserves for her. But everyone took to her leadership well enough, so Ymir took it as a sign of good luck.

That was until she noticed someone walking near her.

“Ah, Ymir there you are,” Suyin stated, striding over to Ymir with purposeful steps. “I'm glad I caught you in time.”

“Lady Beifong,” Ymir said, lifting her brow a little at Suyin. “I wasn't aware that you required my assistance today. How may I be of service?”

“Ymir,” Suyin laughed, folding her arms casually over her chest. “It's Suyin, I think you still need to work on that,” she teased out before clearing her throat. “There's a matter of recruitment.”

“Oh,” Ymir said slowly, ignore the flush on her cheeks as she rose her brow. “I wasn't aware of any recruitments taking place, or any new potential metalbenders?”

“Yes, well,” Suyin begun just as slowly, a soft fond smile on her lips. “We’re making a joint task force with the earthbenders who wish to help,” she moved to the side, revealing the woman behind her. “Starting with Sasha, of course.”

While the initial shock had settled and ebbed, Ymir felt a sense of sheer irritation flare at the sight of the brunette. “How would she be able to keep up with me, or anyone for that matter?”

“I'm right here ya know,” she huffed, light brown eyes flare in annoyance. Something Ymir took pleasure in. “And I can keep up just fine, thank you. I've kept up with you so far.”

Ymir felt her brow twitch, but she ignored it. Not wanting to give Sasha the satisfaction of showing any feeling towards the statement. Instead Ymir focused on Suyin, sighing. “I don't particularly see this working out, Lady Beifong.”

“Oh, but I do.” Suyin said, humming as she tapped Sasha on the shoulder. “She's obedient, follows orders just fine, and is quite talented for an earthbender.” Ymir noticed Sasha flush under the praise, and clenched her jaw. “Furthermore,” Suyin breathed out, eying Ymir. “This is my decision alone. I trust that you'll work alongside her, and prepare her for the role I'm entrusting her.”

“I…” Ymir started and stopped, letting the sentence fall. She didn't quite enjoy this decision. She had worked hard on her craft as a metalbender to rid herself of Sasha, yet here she stood staring back at her just as Suyin was, waiting.

She exhaled a slow breath, knowing it was best not to argue with the matriarch, “when do we begin?”

“Two days from now,” Suyin smiled, patting Sasha on the shoulder. “This one has to have her farewell dinner with the dancers, as promised of course.” She flashed her grin toward Sasha before looking back at Ymir. “I expect you to treat her with the same curtsy you'd treat the rest of the guard. Understood?”

For a moment Ymir felt the overwhelming urge to say no, just to see the smile fall from Sasha’s face. A quick look at Suyin, and ultimately her brow being rose was what had Ymir sigh. “Understood,” she saluted.

“Perfect, now we shall leave you to it.” Suyin grinned, nodding her head at Ymir before turning to leave. “Sasha has time to say her goodbyes with one final dance routine, and then we shall have dinner. Goodday Guard Captain.”

Ymir left her arm drop, nodding her head at Suyin despite her not seeing the gesture. Her eyes divert to Sasha, the irritation rushing back as she noticed her gaze. Without thinking Ymir scowled, lips thinned as she held in the snide remark on her tongue.

This seemed to cause Sasha to blink, twice, before she shook her head. She furrowed her brows, turning without a word to follow after Suyin, not bothering to interact with Ymir more than that.

While she felt grateful for this, she was also a bit hurt to see no fight returned. No glare, which was odd. Over the years Sasha always met Ymir with the same fierceness.

Instead of allowing herself to ponder, she pivoted her stance, and walked off in the opposite direction. She had guards to oversee, a city to overlook, and absolutely no time to worry over a girl that meant nothing more to her than constant annoyance.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks had gone by in a blur, and much to Ymir’s steadily growing disapproval, Sasha kept up with the metalbenders. Every routine and obstacle Ymir pushed forward, calling for only the exclusive use of metalbending, Sasha had out done with her earthbending technique.

Today being no different during the sparring session Ymir issued for the morning. She had Sasha contending with some of the most experienced and talented metalbenders that were on par with Ymir, herself, when it came to skill.

All of them had been tossed on their asses as soon as Ymir gave the go ahead to begin.

And truthfully it only flared her irritation more. Sasha was always exceptional, her lack of talent for metalbending notwithstanding, and Ymir hated to even admit the talent the other had.

A memory filtered in, one Ymir hadn't expected at all.

“ _Woah, Ymir you’re amazing at earthbending,” a seven year old Sasha breathed out in awe, “it's so cool! You're the coolest!”_

_“It's not that hard,” nine year old Ymir grinned, squating down to use her body to push the earth upright. “I've been doing this since I could walk.”_

_“Lucky,” Sasha huffed, flexing her fingers. “I haven't been able to. Papa thinks I'm a non bender.”_

_“Have you even tried?” Ymir asked, breaking the wall she built in half to rise up a higher wall of earth in the middle. “All’s it takes is practice ya know.” She muttered, kicking her leg forward to break down the wall completely._

_“Well,” Sasha started, brows furrowed and lips turned in a slight pout. “No, I haven't. Papa’s too busy keeping the farm working to have time to teach me.”_

_“I can do it then,” Ymir said, taking pity on the girl’s pout, and turned to look at her. “We can work together and see if you really are a bender or not.”_

_“I'd like that,” Sasha toothily beamed and Ymir felt her heart swell at being able to make her smile._

Ymir blinked the memory away quickly when she saw Reiner’s bulky form exit out of the training circle, landing against the opposing wall with a hard thud.

He looked worse for the wear.

She took her eyes from him weakly standing to where Sasha stood in the center of the ring, relaxing her stance. A bitter feeling rose, she should have never taught Sasha to earthbend.

“You're not done yet Sasha,” Ymir barked when she noticed her turning to leave the training ring.

“Whaddya mean,” Sasha huffed, looking at Ymir as if she lost her collective mind. “I've been paired off with most of them since we started this morning. Why not have the others duke it out?”

“Don't question me,” Ymir said flatly, scowling at her. “You're still under my authority to train, and I'm testing your endurance.”

“Ah, Captain,” one of the grunts, Connie, interjected. “She's been at this since the sun began to rise...ah why not let the rest of us spar and her take a break?”

“I didn't ask you, Connie.” Ymir bit out, tearing her gaze away from Sasha to glare at him. “She's under my supervision and I've been tasked to teach her.” She flicked her gaze back to Sasha, “since you seem to have held up well so far with the others I'll raise the challenge for you. You're sparring with me now.”

Ymir heard the murmurs of the guards around her. Her jaw clenched at the blatant disapproval and disrespect of her decision, but she wasn't going to back down. She pushed one foot forward, then the other, making the short trek towards the center of the ring where Sasha stood.

All the while she noticed Sasha place her hand on her hips as she pouted at Ymir, “seriously? No break? Not even if I wanted---” her sentence dropped as she side stepped the chunk of earth Ymir threw at her.

“What if we’re attacked,” Ymir said darkly, taking her stance. “You won't have time for a break when bandits are spirits bent on killing you.”

She saw the defiance flare in Sasha’s eyes as she took her stance, glaring back at Ymir. “Fine, fine. Show me what you got ‘Mir.”

The nickname caused her heart to twist in her chest and she punched multiple chunks of earth in Sasha’s direction.

“ _Look, ‘Mir! I did it,” seven year old Sasha yelled on the eve of her birthday. “I can earthbend!” She beamed, lifting up huge walls of earth and bending them all to her will._

_The adults around them cheered, Suyin kneeling down besides her. “That's great little one, I knew there was potential in you.” She said approvingly, and Ymir felt her smile drop._

_“Not just potential, but a natural!” Sasha’s father boasted, looking quite pleased. “You show talent that even adults work hard to achieve, and that's rare to find.”_

_“I haven't seen such a sight in years,” one of the Elders present agreed, looking at Sasha with pride. “Hone your craft for it, and you'll be a bender unlike any other.”_

_“Thank you so much,” Sasha laughed, quite happily soaking up the praise that was once Ymir’s._

_She stood there in the shadows, feeling colder the more Sasha was spoken to in a tone often used towards her, and for the first time in all her ten years of life had she felt jealousy settle into her bones._

She blinked away the memory in time to dodge the rock hurled towards her, pushing her arm out to send her own in turn.

“Glad to see you're with me Captain,” Sasha muttered, kicking a boulder towards her. “I was starting to worry I'd end this right as we started.”

A few guards that swarmed around each side snickered, Ymir clenched her jaw as she countered said boulder by catching it and flinging it back towards Sasha. “Hardly,” she said, slamming her fist into the ground to trip Sasha up. Her brow twitched as the brunette dodged both with ease. “I'm just warming up.”

Sasha didn't respond as she brought her fist up, catching Ymir’s footing in surprise, and momentarily causing her to go off balance. She caught herself, ignoring some of the laughter the guards let out by the mishap Ymir made.

“Just making sure,” Sasha muttered, dodging the first chunk of earth Ymir send at her, and blocking the other with her arms. It didn't stagger her as Ymir had hoped when she felt earth collapse around her, and a chunk of it hitting her in the side of her ribs, hard.

Another memory assaulted her, _they're staring each other down in the ring. Twelve year old Sasha smiling as fourteen year old Ymir hurls chuck after chuck of earth her way. It unnerves Ymir that Sasha can weave around them with no issue, giving the same assault as good as she was getting._

_The elders and other students watching the tournament were silent. This was the final round, this was Ymir defending her title against Sasha, and she wasn't going to lose so easily._

_While they had traded blow for blow Ymir was gonna use her last resort and put as much force required to shut Sasha down and win._

_She had already pushed forward, throwing punch after punch to hurl the earth faster, hoping to stagger Sasha with the multitude of her attack. What she didn't account for was Sasha preparing for such a feat, and returning her own. And before Ymir knew it, she was laying on the ground looking up at the ceiling._

_Her ribs flared in pain, her eyes burned. The crowd cheered for Sasha, ending Ymir’s several long years of holding the title of mastery when it came to earthbending._

_During the announcement of Sasha accepting the metal, Ymir made her decision. If she were to lose to Sasha at earthbending it was time to try her hand at metalbending, and seeking Suyin out to be her mentor._

_She would not be defeated by Sasha ever again or made to feel lesser when it came to skill._

Ymir dodged the next wave of earth as she finally focused on the metal wire strapped on her hip. She used the wire, cutting through the earth and made way for Sasha’s leg.

When she dodged Ymir’s wire, she jerked it up hitting Sasha in the face. Blood started to trickle down Sasha’s neck. The sight did not stop Ymir, even when she heard the guards around them gasp.

Sasha didn't even seem to mind either, doing her damnedest to keep her defenses up, but Ymir did not falter. Her movement increased, slicing through the earth, and in a blink she had Sasha caught.

She used the wire to slam her onto the unforgiving ground within the ring, and with a swift stride she moved to where Sasha laid prone, and placed her foot on Sasha’s chest.

“Do. You,” Ymir started, panting out her breath. Her eyes burning down at Sasha’s defeated form. “Yield.”

Sasha didn't even struggle, looking up at Ymir, eyes void of any emotion. “I submit.” She said, flatly, and did not flinch when Ymir pressed down a moment before stepping away. She took her eyes away from Sasha, and while she expected to feel satisfied by having her flat on her back finally. There was only regret.

“That's it for the day,” Ymir said, voice raw. “Everyone is dismissed from training.”

That didn't seem to please the guards, most had objections and while she listened to them, sighing heavily. “That's it. You all have time to clean yourselves and be ready for your shifts today. Understood?”

“Yes ma'am.” They all said, voices not as strong as they have been. She didn't want to guess what changed that.

As she watched most of them leave in disbelief she saw Reiner, Connie, and Hitch circle around Sasha to help her up. Ymir felt her throat tighten at the state she left Sasha in, especially when Reiner picked her limp body up, and muttered something about taking her to a healer.

When they left, without so much as a glance in her direction, Ymir retracted her wire and noted the blood trail as it came back. Her stomach clenched as she moved to make her way out, not wanting to think any further by it.

She finally won but it didn't bring what she expected, not the relief she so desired. And truthfully all she felt was remorse in wake of her actions.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Ymir stood at attention in Suyin's office, and watched her mentor pace. “What did I tell you, Ymir.” Suyin shot out hotly, causing Ymir to stand rigid. “I said to treat her with the same curtsy as your guards, not try to destroy her during a simple sparring session.”

“Lady Beifong,” Ymir started, only stopping at the sheer anger in Suyin’s eyes, causing Ymir to deflate into herself, feeling like a small child.

“Do you know why I praise Sasha so much Ymir,” Suyin said, pausing to sigh after a long moment. “Do you honestly know why I put effort into her growth despite her not being one of my children?”

Ymir shook her head, unable to use her voice, scared she'd say something wrong or her tone would betray her.

“I was there when her mother died,” Suyin mumbled, lips drawn into a pout. “She died protecting me from a group of bandits,” she added, pout growing into a frown. “I had gotten a little too cocky, and almost paid the price. She pushed me out of the way from the ice shards hurled at me from an angry waterbender. By the time I saw the fire leave her fingertips, and the ice impale her chest I knew I'd have to tell her husband and littler girl she wasn't coming home.”

“Her mother was a firebender,” Ymir asked despite herself, feeling a wave of guilt bubble. She knew about Sasha’s mother being dead, but not how it came to be, or who she even was to Suyin.

“Yes,” Suyin sighed, smiling a little. “Talented and a natural. I never seen a woman firebend quite like Sasha’s mother,” Su looked down, flexing her fingers. “She saved me more times than I'd like to admit, and the last time she did so without any regret. It still didn't make it any easier on Sasha’s father, and thankfully she was too young to really understand.”

Something within Suyin’s tone made Ymir look at her mentor. “Were you two...uh?”

“Lovers,” Suyin finished for her, causing Ymir to flush. “No, sadly. I did pine for her for a long time, but she was smitten with Don, and truthfully I set my feelings aside when I met Baatar. She was a good friend however.”

Ymir nodded her head, not knowing what to say after that.

“Now,” Suyin sighed after a moment, looking at Ymir tiredly. “Ymir, you're one of my most gifted pupils. You mastered metalbending as quickly as you mastered earth, but still. I expected better from you.”

“Su,” Ymir went to interrupt, but closed her mouth when Suyin shook her head.

“No, listen.” Suyin stated, crossing her arms. “Fix whatever issues you have with Sasha, and do so with haste. I don't wish to look for another captain of the guard so soon.”

Ymir swallowed thickly, nodding her head. “Of course, Lady Beifong.”

Suyin rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath, but it was to low for Ymir to hear. “Dismissed, Captain.”

She nodded her head, turning to leave Suyin’s office and almost ran into Opal. “Woah,” the airbender said, sounding startled. “Sorry, Captain Ymir,” she mumbled as she floated near her mother.

“It's fine little Beifong,” Ymir muttered out, leaving the mother and daughter to have their reunion. Her mind drifting to what she learned, and ultimately to Sasha herself.

And while she knew Suyin was correct on Ymir needing to apologize, she just didn't know how.

 

* * *

 

A week passed with no such luck. Ymir avoided Sasha as much as she would avoid her, and it went on like that until the time they were paired off, by Suyin, to walk around the land surrounding Zaofu.

So Ymir and Sasha found themselves walking side by side around the perimeter. Their jeep only a few clicks back from where they were headed.

Neither of them spoke a word the entire time they spent together, choosing instead to look around them for anything out of the ordinary.

Although Ymir would glance periodically at Sasha, her eyes lingering on the scar she left. “I…” she started, but stopped when she noticed Sasha look at her. Her expression guarded, not that Ymir could blame her. She would avert her gaze, and they'd continue on.

It went on like this for nearly an hour and a half. Ymir would try to say something, anything. Yet the words failed her when she needed them. The ‘I'm sorry’ would be on the tip of her tongue, but one look from Sasha kept it lodged.

And she wondered if ‘I'm sorry’ would be enough.

Of course these seemed to bring forth some expression back to Sasha, Ymir noted. Not much but she could see the feelings swirl and shift in Sasha’s eyes.

“You know you don't have to look at me like that,” Sasha finally said, voice raw and raspy. “You made your point, you're better than me.”

“Hey! That's not what I,” Ymir shouted at first, voice quieting as she reached the I, and dropped altogether. Sasha was right, that was her point. That was Ymir’s drive in the beginning, to show her and everyone else she was better.

Her gaze shifted from Sasha’s eyes to her scar and back to her eyes. “Maybe in the beginning, but I...Sas’ I never meant to--” her words dropped as she sidestepped fire hurled at her.

“Ah, it missed.” A voice said, sounding disappointed. Ymir and Sasha both shifted near each other while the owner of the voice and three others stepped out of the tree line. “It's a shame, usually that works.”

“Zuzu, quiet.” A man barked, stepping besides Zuzu. “We don't talk to our prey.”

“But boss man Ji,” Zuzu whined, throwing her arms up in the air. “What fun would that be--” her words died down in her throats as earth slammed into her chest, and slammed her form into a nearby tree.

Ymir took her gaze off of the prone woman to see Sasha already in her stance, jaw clenched. “Captain if would appear that these are bandits,” she said lowly, bringing up a wall to shield them from the water and fire barrage the two behind them sent. “We should eliminate them quickly, and send them to Bi Sing Se.”

Ymir nodded, peeking out from behind the wall to see the other firebender glare at her. “How do you propose that,” Ymir asked once she moved away from the fireball that hit the wall. “We’re still a bit outnumbered here.”

“If you hadn't noticed,” Sasha huffed, jerking her chin the direction of the fallen Zuzu. “Our odds are still better. It's three on two, we got this ‘Mir.”

“Fine,” Ymir laughed, taking her stance in the direction of the boss. “Keep your back pressed to mine, and we can fight back.”

“Sure,” Sasha said, doing exactly as Ymir said. “Keep up with me, and maybe we’ll finish in time to get lunch.”

“Whatever you want,” Ymir mumbled lowly, gaze fixated on Ji who glared murderously at her when Sasha brought their defenses down.

“Your bitch friend will pay for that,” he spat, slamming his fist down to split the earth in two, causing it to tremble around them.

Okay, so he's an earthbender.

Fantastic.

Ymir used her hand to counter the quake, stilling the earth beneath her feet. She then used the metal attached to her arm to send his way, slamming one into his leg, causing him to kneel. “To be fair yours attacked us first,” was all Ymir said, sending another his way in hopes to end him quickly and help Sasha out.

What she didn't account for was that he, too, could metalbend. The metal she seat to him was shot back to her, with force. She barely managed to gain her hold back when she noticed the metal he pulled out of his pockets.

“Been meaning to fight one of Zaofu’s dignified metalbenders,” he grinned, gleefully. “Wanted to show you prissy ass metal clan that an outsider is the best.”

“The only metalbender out there that can claim to be, and actually be the best is Toph.” Ymir laughed, the metal on her arms shaping into blades. “I don't claim to be the best, but I won't be defeated by the likes of you.”

Ji’s eyebrow twitched, he sent metal at Ymir’s chest. She blocked it, slamming it down to the ground, and sent a piece of her sword sailing directly at his arm. She managed to wound him, but didn't notice the metal slamming into her side.

She staggered, the spot still tender from when Sasha managed to hit a week ago. “Damn,” she said, sucking in a breath while she blocked the next attack.

Despite the pain blooming within her rib, she used her earthbending to pushing Ji back, and while that put forth some distance, she couldn't prevent the earth slamming into her shoulder, and left arm.

“Fuck,” she hissed, back pressed into Sasha’s for support. “That hurt, fuck.”

“Deep breaths ‘Mir,” Sasha said, causing Ymir to grunt. “I mean it. You're tripping yourself up when you could have ended him already.”

Ymir let Sasha’s words sink in as she watched Ji regain his ground. She saw the anger in his eyes and in his movement, of course she could have used it to her advantage. Yet she was toying with him, and ultimately that's how she gained her injuries.

“I thought you'd be better than that,” Ji taunted, bringing up the earth and holding a boulder over his head. “But it would seem the only bender worth a damn when it comes to fighting is the one behind you.”

She sighed, inhaling a breath and exhaled it nice and slow. She let his words flow away and brought her right arm up, readying herself.

Her stance seemed to have annoyed him, much like her giving no retort to his taunt. He sent the boulder towards her with a hard punch.

Ymir inhaled another breath, slicing through the boulder and brought her leg up, kicking a falling piece back towards Ji. She also sent a strip of metal right behind it.

The part of the boulder hit his chest, staggering him. The metal covered his eyes, and the next four strips she sent out bound his hands and feet together.

Ji fell to the ground uselessly besides Zuzu after that.

Ymir then turned her attention to Sasha’s opponents. The firebender looked dead on his feet, while the waterbender looked unfazed.

“Water one’s pretty fast,” Sasha huffed, glaring at the woman in front of them. “Then again fire dude took most of the hits.”

Ymir nodded her head keeping her gaze fixated on the woman as well. “Take him out, and I'll go for her.”

“Alright,” Sasha said, bumping her shoulder into Ymir’s. “Be careful, Captain.”

Ymir nodded her head, stepping towards the woman as Sasha charged the firebender.

“So, Ji and Zuzu are both out of commission.” The woman huffed, tilting her head at Ymir. “You look like bison dung.”

“You look like a flying lemur monkey’s ass,” Ymir shot back, bringing her arm up. “Your boss wasn't half bad as far as benders go.”

“Boss?” The woman questioned, laughing out a moment later. “That lug head wasn't the boss.” She said simply, water forming around her in the shape of tentacles. “I am,” she greeted, smiling at Ymir like a dragon. “And I'm going to send you and your friend back to Zaofu in pieces.”

The water turned to ice at the tips, and the woman sent them all towards Ymir. She used her good arm to block most of the onslaught with her metal sword.

The woman was quick and relentless however, giving Ymir no time to counter as she kept blocking every attack. Her right arm starting to get tired.

The next wave of attacks Ymir closed her eyes for, knowing she wouldn't have the energy to keep up. However when she expected to be impaled nothing came, and she looked up to see a half wall formed, and an arm in front of her.

Said arm had an ice spike sticking out of it.

“Sas’,” Ymir shouted, startled. She looked over to see the other firebender out for the count, and back at Sasha injured right arm. “Sas’ what the spirits were you--” but the question dropped when Sasha used her good arm and slammed it down the the ground in anger.

Ymir watched in awe as the earth surrounding the waterbender quivered, and gave way to lava seeping from beneath the rupture bits earth. The waterbender was given no room to dodge, the bit of earth she stood on surrounded, canceling out her ability to waterbend.

“Captain,” Sasha rasped in surprise, keeping her gaze fixated on the lava. “It would appear that I can lavabend,” she said, keeping the woman in front of them trapped.

“It would appear so,” Ymir said, the amazement evident in her tone. “That's incredible, Sas’!”

Sasha nodded her head, swaying a little. “Would you,” Sasha started, looking as if she would fall over any moment. “Would you go get back up please? I'll keep an eye on them.”

“Alright,” Ymir said, turning to run back towards their jeep. “I'll radio our location and will be right back! I promise,” she breathed out before sprinting away with renewed energy.

All the while her heart felt lighter at what she witnessed.

 

* * *

 

Not even two hours and thirty minutes later Ymir and Sasha were found, and taken back to their healer. Ymir’s injuries weren't as severe as Sasha. Especially when she came to realize a few burnt marks from the firebender.

The bandits they defeated were hauled off to prison. Ymir didn't bother to learn the other two’s names, not wanting to care with them being locked up.

Instead she watched the healer apply the water around Sasha’s arm and shoulders, tending to the burnt flesh. “It'll heal in no time,” the man smiled, grabbing his bandages. “As well as the wound on your right arm. I have the utmost faith that you'll recover.”

“Thank you, Master Xu.” Sasha said, breathing out softly. Ymir bit her lip averting her gaze then.

In all this time it would seem Sasha matured into a beautiful woman. Ymir wouldn't have admitted it before, too deep into her jealousy, pride and hurt to ever want to. But now in the candlelight of the healer's office Ymir saw her.

“It's my pleasure young Sasha,” Xu laughed, his voice soft and kind. “It would seem, you and the captain have been tended to. Now, remember to relax and rest. No bending for the next couple of days.”

“Yes, sir.” They both said, causing Ymir to look back at Sasha before looking away again, flushing.

“Good, good. Now have the next patient sent in.” Xu chuckled as both women went to leave. The next patient already moving to step inside.

“So,” Ymir began, once they exited the building. “Would you uh...would you like to go sit by the pond in the square?”

“You mean our place when we were little,” Sasha pointed out as she adjusted her arm in the sling. “I wouldn't mind, no. Lead the way oh mighty captain.”

Ymir rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. “Still sassy at least.” She muttered, taking the lead to the pond.

“Of course,” Sasha laughed, keeping up with her. “You're still a jerk.”

Ymir felt her footing faltered, almost tripping before regaining herself. “I deserve that.” Ymir admitted, huffing out a frustrated breath. “I haven't been the best for the last couple of years.”

“Try maybe the last fourteen,” Sasha muttered, looking over at Ymir. “Right after I learned to earthbend. That's when you decided I was the enemy.”

“...try rival.” Ymir said meekly, using her right hand to rub the back of her neck. “And I was jealous of the praise you were getting, and how you showed no talent for it beforehand and then boom, you were one of the skilled benders by age ten.”

“You're the one who taught me,” Sasha mumbled, halting once they made it to the pond. “Lets sit down yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ymir agreed, noticing the bench by the edge of the pond. “We’re suppose to be resting anyways.”

Sasha only snorted while they made way to the bench, both taking a seat and looking ahead as the sun slowly lowered. The breeze from the evening came forth, gently filtering around them.

“You know,” Ymir sighed, fingers flexing a little. “I am sorry, Sas’. I took things too far, let it all fester for years.”

“But why did you,” Sasha asked, voice a tad sharp. “I mean I do forgive you, I did when we were kids, but why let it consume you?”

Ymir snapped her gaze to Sasha, brows furrowed. “You forgave me?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sasha huffed, keeping her eyes ahead of them at the water. “You had years to be exceptional to everyone, bending earth like a pro since you could walk ya know? And you taught me how to bend also.” Sasha said, tilting her has. “But I noticed how the adults talked to me, and how that made you feel. I wanted to apologize, but well...you wouldn't talk to me.”

Ymir remembered Sasha trying to approach her back then, and how she would turn around and stalk the other way. She winced, “geez, I was a brat.”

“You were hurt,” Sasha corrected, laughing a little. “Okay and maybe a bit of a brat, but it didn't get bad until we were teens, and I did everything I could to be worthy of you.”

“Worthy of me?”

“Well, yeah,” Sasha flushed, lips curled upward a little. “You took the time to teach me how to bend. You helped me learn my talent for it, and I wasn't nowhere near you despite what the adults said,” she used her bandaged hand to rub her arm. “I wanted to be an equal to you ‘Mir. So I kept training and training, and then the tournament happened. But that was a disaster,” she chuckled, looking at Ymir. “I won and the very next day you took up metalbending.”

Ymir flushed, “I didn't. Sasha, I didn't know you---”

“It's fine,” Sasha sighed, shifting her gaze back to the water. “I went to Suyin after I learned about you metalbending, and she agreed to teach me, but I didn't have the talent you see,” she looked up at the sky, the soft glow of the sunset filtering around her. “And I realized I couldn't be your equal, and you hated me so I just focused on being an exceptional earthbender.”

“I didn't hate you,” Ymir said, sharply. Her nose flared a little. “Sasha, I never hated you, not once. I just,” she deflated, shoulders sagged. “I only had my talents. No parents, no family. Just my skill and that's why I was even allowed to live in Zaofu, and here you came along. A farmer’s daughter with no talent for it.” Her brows furrowed, lips tugging into a pout. “I just, once you started to bend and everyone praised you for it. I felt like my usefulness would end. I thought I'd be out of a home.”

“Suyin wouldn't have let that happened,” Sasha breathed out, taking Ymir’s hand with her bandaged one. “You wouldn't have been cast aside like that.”

“I know that now,” Ymir huffed, rolling her eyes a little. “Kid me didn't though, and then well you see how that all worked out,” she squeezed Sasha’s hand. “I really am sorry.”

“I believe you,” Sasha chuckled, leaning against Ymir, resting her head on Ymir’s shoulder. “And I still forgive you. How about,” Sasha started, and stopped as the sun finally set, giving way to the moon. “How about we start fresh as adults, and go from there?”

Ymir looked down at Sasha a moment, a soft smile formed at the sight. “Ya know,” she began, moving to look at the moon, and rested her cheek against the top of Sasha’s head, cuddling closer to her. “I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. That was the best I could do with a rivalry as you can see, and sticking to Ymir's point of view was my favorite thing to do.
> 
> Anyhow, comments are welcome here and I do hope you liked it!


End file.
